


Mad Sounds: Part 2

by TheIndifferentDroid



Series: Mad Sounds [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:06:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIndifferentDroid/pseuds/TheIndifferentDroid
Summary: Sleepless after an eventful night, you turn to Kylo for comfort.





	Mad Sounds: Part 2

You had been staring at your ceiling so long you were sure you would never forget the sight. Bundled up in your sheets, you were warm, but to say you were comfortable was a lie. You had wound yourself so tightly in them, thinking it would make you feel safe and secure, but you just could not fall asleep. Not after what happened. 

You had an idea, but you didn’t want to act on it. Every time you decided to get up, your body didn’t go along with it. You groaned out loud, frustrated with your conflicting thoughts. Closing your eyes tightly, you sat up quickly enough you wouldn’t have to think about what you were doing. You wrapped a blanket around you and trudged into your living room, defeated. It reminded you of your childhood, except the nightmare wasn’t in your mind. 

Standing in the hall, you sighed heavily, obviously. It was more of an announcement of your appearance than anything. You didn’t want to scare Kylo. He had offered to sleep on your couch, to keep you safe while your window was busted open from earlier. You had gladly accepted his offer. But now, it was awkward. 

His dark locks fell away from his face as his head poked up from the other side of the sofa. “Y/N? What’s wrong?!” He started to get up, but you waved him down. 

“Just can’t fall asleep.”

“Can’t blame you. You had an eventful night.” Kylo sat up properly and patted the sofa cushion next to him. 

You hesitated. This was all so…. weird. You must have been drunk on adrenaline when you agreed to let a stranger spend the night. Not that he wouldn’t leave if you would ask him to. But he was here now and you’re were awake and in desperate need of conversation. 

You walked over and plopped down on the opposite end of the couch, keeping the blanket wrapped around you. It was quiet for a while, only your breaths conversing with each other. The living room was dark, only barely lit by the outside lights seeping in piecemeal through the cracks in the blinds. You both sat facing forward, deathly still. It wasn’t nearly as awkward as either of you would have imagined. Still, the silence was a bit much. 

Your voice was barely above a whisper. “I’m sorry.”

Kylo looked over at you, face twisted into a puzzled look. He didn’t speak. 

“I ruined your night and now you’re awake and you’re probably exhausted and I should just let you go home.” Your voice trailed off as you moved to stand up. 

“Hey.” Kylo grasped a handful of the blanket to prevent you from walking away, and you didn’t have the energy to pull it out of his grip, not that it would have been possible even if you had. 

“I’m not going anywhere. Sit down.”

You complied, a protesting sigh escaping your lips. 

“Do you want to watch TV or something?”

You shook your head slightly. “Can we just… talk?”

Kylo flinched, glad you weren’t looking at him. Talking: not one of his strong suits. But he’d try, for you. 

“Sure. Whatever you want.”

“Um,” you began. You had always wanted to get to know your neighbor better, but you were so ill-prepared now, exhausted and rattled. This wasn’t the ideal situation. 

“What do you do?” Once the words came out, you were embarrassed. This is what you want to talk about? Your insomnia would be cured in a matter of minutes at this rate. 

“I’m a mechanic,” Kylo said plainly. You could tell he was already bored. 

“Cool.” You rolled your eyes at yourself, not able to look at Kylo. 

Kylo smirked. He could tell you were nervous, and he thought it was adorable. His heart swelled with his feelings for you. He hadn’t expected to fall this quickly. 

You stifled a yawn. 

“You’re tired.”

You closed your eyes and titled your head back. “Exhausted.”

“Then lay down.”

You kept your eyes closed. “I just tried that and -”

“No,” Kylo interrupted. You picked up your head and narrowed your eyes at him. 

He leaned forward and removed the pillow he was leaning on from behind his back. He squeezed it a handful of times to return its shape, then laid it against the side of his leg. Giving the pillow two quick pats, he looked at you. 

Your expression hadn’t changed. The seconds of silence and eye contact felt like hours. 

“Lay down, Y/N. I’m not going to hurt you.”

Hearing him say your name made you melt. This was so surreal. 

His eyes pleaded with you. You began to wonder if he liked you and wasn’t just being polite. This was beyond just being a good neighbor. You felt your heart in your throat.

Wrapped in your blanket, you slowly leaned down, adjusting yourself so you were curled up in a ball to fit on the rest sofa. Your head rested gently on the pillow hardened by Kylo’s thigh, and your body, though warm, broke out in goosebumps. 

You inhaled deeply, cuddling further into the sofa and against Kylo, and closed your eyes. This may have been the key to your sleep tonight. 

You jumped suddenly, scared by something touching you. Kylo pulled his arm back quickly, a worried look apparent on his face. 

 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have -”

You turned your head to see what happened and noticed Kylo’s arm in midair. He was trying to put his arm around you. “No. It’s fine. I’m just a little on edge tonight. You can put it back.”

Kylo watched as you nestled your head back into the pillow, appreciating the contact. Reaching out again, more slowly this time, he placed his arm along the length of your body, his hand resting on your hip. He was careful where he landed, but he was strangely confident about the placement. 

This all felt so domestic to you. Comfortably so. You imagined coming home from work and cuddling up on the sofa with him, taking in his scent of sweat and oil, watching a movie, eating popcorn. This was never the type of guy you had imagined yourself falling for. A shaggy-haired, muscular mechanic. Who apparently owned brass knuckles. 

“Hey,” you said without opening your eyes. 

Kylo hummed an acknowledgement. 

“Why do you have brass knuckles?”

“Is that seriously what you’re thinking about right now? Go to sleep.”

An exaggerated huff left your lips. “But why do you -”

“Hush.” Kylo placed his other hand on your head, smoothing your hair.

A relaxing calm came over you. This was exactly what you needed: the slow, steady pass of his hand though your hair. A peaceful moan sounded from your throat involuntarily. 

“This always helped me when I couldn’t sleep.”

“Hm?” You didn’t want to move your head for fear of making him stop what he was doing. 

“I have trouble sleeping.” He spoke calmly and clearly. It surprised you how open he was being. “I know it helps to have someone… with you.” He trailed off. 

You rolled onto your back to get a better look at him. He was looking away from you, eyebrows furrowed. He seemed sad, suddenly. 

His openness with you gave you the courage to pry a little. That, plus the exhaustion playing with your mind. “Do you have someone to sleep with?” You paused. “That sounded weird. I’m sorry.”

“I used to.” He ignored your phrasing. “Not anymore.”

“Oh.” The answer was the one you wanted. You wanted to be sure he was single. But he was obviously upset by the fact. Your etiquette had disappeared with your sleep. “What happened?”

The corners of Kylo’s plump lips pulled downwards. Guilt tugged at your gut now. You didn’t mean to do that to him. 

“Anger management,” he said sarcastically. 

You recalled the first time you met him, and how he had been “rearranging furniture,” as he called it. 

“You’re a nice guy, though.”

“You don’t know me,” he retorted. 

You sat up quickly, frustrated. He ignored the movement, as if he was expecting it. “You’re right. I don’t know you." You faced him, glaring, until he finally looked at you. When your eyes met, it was like you were seeing him all over again. Your heart fluttered. You wondered if the feeling went both ways. "But I’d like to.”

That was all the prompting Kylo needed. He hastily grasped the back of your head in his hand, crashing his lips forcefully into yours. Your hair tangled in between his fingers. You kissed him back, finally closing your eyes after the shock wore off. He began working his way towards you, not allowing your lips to part from his. His other hand found its way under your blanket and into the small of your back, and he gently began to lower you to the sofa. His strength amazed you, noticing you didn’t have to move yourself much. 

When you removed yourself to take breath, he propped himself up with one arm, his face just inches away. His eyes were piercing, even in the darkness, gazing down upon you hungrily. 

A sly smirk crossed his face. “I’d like to get to know you too." 

You chuckled, giddy. It wasn’t much, but it was exhilarating, unexpected. Your breaths were sparse now, the adrenaline pumping your heart on its own.

He nudged you. "Now scoot over. Let’s get some sleep.”

“Were not going to -”

“We’ll fit just fine. Here.”

He sat up a little bit, giving you more room on the sofa with his wide torso out of the way. Your head was just even with his bare chest. You were hesitant, but he pushed your face down to meet his skin, leaving his hand on your head. Slowly, he began to run his hands through your hair. Slumber overtook you quickly, finally.


End file.
